


An Impromptu Lunch Date

by Meimi



Series: Sex and Robots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Hands, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, SOLtis!Ai, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: For the most part, Yusaku didn't really mind Ai's little games all that much.Update:This got a minor rewrite that added a little more to it. :)
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Sex and Robots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558048
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	An Impromptu Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write on serious fic, and like clockwork, porn happens instead. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **Update Dec 5th, 2019:** So this piece has gotten a little spruced up with a rewrite. While I was happy with it at the time I originally wrote it, I was also still suffering a pretty bad bout of brainfog (I have pain management issues, and most of November kind of disappeared into a mess of shuffled medication). That cleared up a couple of days later and when I reread this, I wasn't entirely happy with it, and well, since it is my fic I decided to rework it a bit. :) The end results is still basically the same story, there's just more to it now. The original no frills version can be found over [here](https://meimi.dreamwidth.org/503237.html) for the curious.

_/ You forgot your lunch! Meet me out front. You'll figure out where. /_

Yusaku stared down blankly at his phone as the bell indicating the start of lunch period rang out. The text was half a lie and half some sort of mysterious enticement to grab his attention with — kind of like _everything_ Ai ever did. The accompanying sticker, a tiny caricature of Ai's SOLtis face grinning and winking at him, helped not in the slightest. Sighing quietly to himself, Yusaku gathered up his things and made his way out of the classroom. The lie, of course, was about lunch. _Which reminded him_ , Yusaku quickly tapped out a note to Takeru to tell his friend to go on without him.

It was a crying shame to miss out on lunch with Takeru. _It really was_. Takeru and his friend, Kiku, were having a spat that revolved around self-sufficiency, and somehow or another, it had morphed into a battle of oneupmanship over their ability to cook. Yusaku would have made a crack about their lack thereof, but Takeru had actually surprised him by showing up to school everyday for the past week with a home cooked bento for two, which he would then insist Yusaku share with him so that he could take victory selfies to bombard Kiku with over the next several hours.

Yusaku had to admit, if only to himself, that he hadn't eaten this well in years. Kusanagi was… _family_ , in a sense, but as much as he cared about the man, hotdogs did not make for a balanced diet. And sadly, Yusaku could already tell that he wasn't going to be able to grab anything for lunch today. Not when it came to Ai.

That isn't to say that he really _minded_ Ai's little games. At least, not anymore. Maybe in the beginning, but he'd had no patience for anything back then, and things were so incredibly different nowadays that there was no point in any kind of comparison. Their world had changed, and they along with it. For the better, as far as he was concerned. Sure, some things were still up in the air, but that's just the way life was. There would always be uncertainties in everything, but as long as Ai was safe and happy, _and alive_ , then Yusaku couldn't really find it in himself to care all that much about the details.

On the other hand, he really didn't appreciate missing out on lunch. _This had better be good_.

It didn't take long to find Ai's ever so clever hiding place. The idiot had ensconced himself out amongst a copse of trees behind one of the school's satellite buildings, an utterly predictable spot, and not at all suspicious in the slightest. Except it totally was, especially with how he had attempted to hide himself behind one of those trees, but had completely forgotten about his stupid cape.

Yusaku stopped several feet away from the aforementioned tree and put on the most bland look he could muster. "You know I can see you, right?"

"Lies and hearsay! There's nothing to see here, nothing at all, and there most definitely aren't any innocent little AIs in the nearby vicinity who are waiting patiently to pounce on their unsuspecting lovers, so they can whisk them off to a paradise of unending debauchery."

"Innocence has no place here," Yusaku snorted, and did his level best to ignore the heat he felt crawling up his face. Ai had always been a bit liberal with his endearments, even back before… everything, but the new addition of the whole "lovers" label still managed to catch him off guard. Not that he minded it. Not really. How could he? The little thrill he felt whenever Ai used it told the tale well enough. A part of him _liked_ it. And maybe he wasn't being entirely honest, maybe more than just a part of him liked it, but it still felt a little too fast and too soon for him. He just… needed time to get used to it. But he could ponder over that another time, right now he needed to head things off at the pass before Ai had a chance to get out of hand. "And you sure as hell aren't carting me off anywhere, I still have class."

"You really don't understand the definition of fun, do you?" was muttered with an irritated huff. "Have some appreciation for your glorious other half, I trekked all the way over here to your dreary, boring school to surprise you with delights untold." A beat of silence passed between them with Yusaku unmoving and Ai likely starting to get a little frustrated, and then another huff peppered the air, this one sounding moderately impatient. "If you could just… step a little closer, that would help me out immensely."

Yusaku hummed as if he were actually thinking about it for a moment, then smirked and pointed out, "How are you going to surprise me with _delights untold_ when I can see your cape sticking out from behind that tree?"

A horrified, utterly over the top, gasp issued forth, then Ai stumbled out from behind the tree and promptly flopped over, ever so dramatically, one arm draped over his face as he landed — _heavily_ — in the grass. It almost sounded like a tree had fallen over, and Yusaku fervently hoped that no one would be curious enough to come investigate it. "Alas," Ai said breathily, his tone of voice just a few shades off from a tragic overture, eyes still hidden from view, "How can I recoup from this catastrophic betrayal? Mine own garments have failed me."

Yusaku just shook his head at the thoroughly expected theatrics, ambled over to his idiot, and then kneeled down by the latest enactment of the _hapless victim of fate_ act. In arm's reach. Which was a mistake on his part. _And he knew it_. But… _Well_ , he'd come out here intending to play along anyway, in his own way and as much as he was willing. He did still have class later, but they had the rest of lunch period for whatever Ai had in mind. "Don't you mean your own hubris?" Yusaku asked mockingly as he waited for Ai to take the very obvious bait.

"Nah, definitely yours," Ai crowed as he struck, his arms snapping out fast as a viper, grabbing hold of Yusaku, yanking him down, and rolling them both over until Ai was settled quite soundly ontop of him, that damn cape flaring out around them as if they were starring in some stupid movie. "What a lovely lunch you'll make," Ai purred smugly as he ran a finger along Yusaku's jaw, his teeth gleaming brightly as his lips stretched up into a predatory grin. "Yusaku Obento~"

But he didn't seem to be inclined to do much else, and that was fine. Indeed, they stayed that way for a while, Ai lazily mapping out Yusaku's face with his fingertips, his grin shifting into a warm, gentle smile and his eyes taking on that soft, happy gleam of contentment he only ever showed around Yusaku. It was… nice. Yusaku couldn't say that he'd ever really developed a tolerance for Ai's typical ridiculous antics. He'd just… never minded them all that much. It was just the way Ai was, and that's just how things were. But he was starting to develop a fondness for moments like these, where everything was quiet and mellow, and Ai was here, where he was meant to be, with him.

Unfortunately, lunch period wouldn't last forever, and minute by minute the seconds ticked by, and Yusaku still had class. "So what did you have in mind?" he asked finally, breaking the almost dreamlike quality that had enveloped them.

Ai blinked down at him, opened his mouth, then froze, a look of consternation suffusing his features as he then twisted his lips up into a frown of mild dismay. "Uhm…"

Oh. _This idiot_. Yusaku swallowed down a very heavy, very aggrieved sigh. He wasn't even surprised, and that's what really aggravated him most of all. Ai was a master class when it came to long term planning, but when it came down to building things off of a spur of the moment indulgence, he had a bad tendency to fumble the follow up. "You didn't think this through, did you?" His tone was flat, but it was an accusation nonetheless.

Ai visibly cringed and then forcefully hid his face against Yusaku's neck, inadvertently smacking Yusaku in _his_ face with the dumb collar for that damn cape. "I just wanted to see you!" Ai whined, though it came out rather muffled as he tried to bury his head even further past Yusaku's shoulder. Yusaku uncharitably wondered if SOLtis could get grass stains on their faces as the stiff edges of the collar continued to poke his. "You're gone so long during the day, and sometimes I just get bored with designing new robot bodies, and then I just start missing you again _and I want you!_ "

The last part of the whine took on a decidedly hysterical tinge, and Yusaku just sighed. _Of course, it was going to turn into something like this_. Ai's mercurial moods were… a headache to deal with, and that was putting it very, very mildly. But at the same time, he couldn't really fault Ai for just being what he was. He was an artificial intelligence, his mind was always going to move too fast for common sense to ever hope to catch up with. A single stray thought could easily bloom into something more in a matter of minutes. Before everything, this had not really been all that much of a problem, Ai's scheming and brief bouts of momentary, impulsive genius had helped out considerably against Hanoi, and then further when they'd had to fend off Lightning and Bohman. But things had gone horribly wrong, and just kept going wrong for awhile there, and even now, now that _everything_ was _**over**_ , it felt like they were still picking up the pieces. Ai was better. _He was_. But he still had some hangups, and while most of them weren't bad, some of them _were_. Thankfully though, this didn't sound like one of them, so it was probably going to be easy to deal with.

The solution was rather simple. _Touch_. Yusaku wrapped his arms around Ai, his right hand sliding comfortably up Ai's back, underneath that damn cape, while his left hand settled gently on the back of Ai's head, his fingers sinking into those otherworldly dark, golden locks. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that you have me then, isn't it?" He said affectionately as he started rubbing soft, soothing circles into Ai's back.

An interested, agreeable sounding hum rumbled through the artificial body pressing him into the grass, then Ai shifted his head to the side, his lips coming to rest right below Yusaku's ear. "I suppose so," he murmured, his breath hot as he spoke and his lips slick as they fashioned their words over Yusaku's skin. It was a little too much, but Yusaku kept his tongue. The flirt was obvious, which meant Ai was feeling better, and that's really all that mattered. Ai pushed himself up then, slipping out of Yusaku's grasp and arching his back languidly like a satisfied cat. His eyes glittered with their typical mischief and that predatory grin was back in full force. "You _are_ mine. **All** mine. Isn't that right, Yu~sa~ku?"

_Ugh_. Of course, he'd be smug about it. But okay, fine, Yusaku knew how to deal with this too. Giving the idiot a thoroughly unimpressed look, Yusaku reached up, wrapped his hand around the back of Ai's neck, and yanked him down, smashing their lips together in a hard kiss that made his teeth ache. There was a squeak, and then a muffled, half hearted protest accompanied by an outraged glare, but like clockwork, as soon as Yusaku stuck his tongue up into the idiot's mouth, Ai practically melted against him with a contented sounding groan.

Kissing Ai was the easiest thing in the world to do, almost as if they had been meant for it all along, and Yusaku supposed that if he ever felt like believing in fate, it would be for something like this. Not that he did believe in that stuff, certainly not anymore. He might have once, but things had happened that changed his mind on the subject, and now, well, he was happy enough to build the future with his own hands.

_This_ is what he wanted. Foreordained crap could take a hike.

They moved against each other in a way that was starting to become all too familiar. And that was also fine. Yusaku absently played with the finer hairs at the nape of Ai's neck, before threading his fingers back up through that thick mane. Ai's attention to detail when it came to mimicking the minutiae of the human body when designing his SOLtis body was something else. Yusaku would even go so far as to call it a work of art, and he might actually tell the idiot that one of these days. Maybe. When his ego needed stroking.

Ai, in turn, splayed his left hand out underneath Yusaku's school jacket, his fingers crinkling the white fabric of the shirt below as he rubbed up against Yusaku. It sent heat traveling to exactly where Ai had intended, no doubt, and Yusaku couldn't find it in himself to mind. He _had_ come out here to play, so to speak. Sure, lunch period wouldn't last forever, but they still had time. They could do more. Yusaku deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue against Ai's in the exact way he knew would have Ai's toes curling up in his boots. Ai responded eagerly, sliding his hand down Yusaku's chest enticingly. _Yes_ , this was becoming very familiar. Ai nails dug in as he ran his hand across Yusaku's stomach, scratching an unerring path downward, where his palm flattened out, becoming heavy as those nimble fingers bunched up his shirt tails, moving them out of the way.

Yusaku had mused over the idea before, of tucking his too long school shirt in like a civilized human being, but as Ai started toying with the button on his pants, he thought better of it. Even tucked in, it would still be in the way, and this was good enough. It didn't cause _them_ any problems, after all.

The kiss lasted just this shy of too long, and Yusaku was near breathless by the time they did finally break apart for air. It was a conceit of Ai's, being enough of a quick study that he'd figured out almost all of Yusaku's limits on the first night they had sex together. There had been kisses before that, sure, but Ai hadn't been ready for anything else back then. And well, Yusaku had to admit that he hadn't been ready yet either. The time it took Ai to build a proper "sexbot" had given them both enough time to come to terms with each other's… _issues_. And, of course, once Ai's sexbot body was ready to go, he'd leaped right into the deep end without looking, figuratively speaking, and wow, that had certainly been a night. Hilarious in retrospect, but alarming all the same. Such was life with Ai.

Yusaku's pants were starting to feel just a little too tight now, and judging by how smug Ai was looking with that cheshire grin of his, he had most certainly noticed. It was cute, in a way, but also slightly annoying. "So," Yusaku drawled out, licking his lips and then smirking knowingly at the way Ai's gaze had zeroed in ravenously on the flicker of his tongue. "Figure out what you wanted to do yet?"

"I want to ride you," Ai stated brazenly, but a second later his face shifted into an utterly forlorn expression, "but I don't want a quickie, so we really don't have time for it. We can do it later." Ai waved his free hand breezily, not a care in the world, as he leaned up and away from Yusaku just a tad. The fingers on Ai's other hand, however, stayed exactly where they'd been, tightening possessively over the button for his pants, which made everything feel that much tighter. "I am going to get you off though. Don't you worry about that~"

The button and zipper were summarily dealt with, and Yusaku hissed in a sharp breath as Ai's fingers slid under the elastic band of his briefs and wrapped around him in a firm grip. "Already hard, just for me~" Ai singsonged gaily in that insufferable way of his, and Yusaku contemplated the value of bashing his head against the ground to deal with the subsequent sense of mortification he felt in response, but then thought better of it. The grass was too soft, he probably wouldn't be able to knock himself out. Besides, there were better uses for Ai's mouth.

"Don't make a mess," Yusaku warned as Ai stretched the elastic out a little further, just enough to free him from the confines of his underwear. For once, and probably the only time, Yusaku rather appreciated Ai's stupid, outlandish cape, no one would be able to see his dick unless they were standing right ontop of them. Ai arched one of those elegantly sculpted brows at him, an _I don't care_ tease more than evident there as he started to languidly stroke Yusaku. How cute, he thought he had the upper hand, but Yusaku was no chump when it came to _these_ type of games. "If you make me go back to class with a wet spot, you won't be getting anything later. And I _am_ going back to class."

Ai pursed his lips together in obvious displeasure. "Why are you always so mean to me?" Ai questioned, his voice sounding completely and utterly distraught for maximum drama. "Here I am, taking time out of my busy day to come here and make you feel _oh~so~good_ , and all you can do is threaten me with a lack of sexytimes later." Ai's golden eyes glimmered with unshed crocodile tears as he tilted his head up and gazed heavenward, his expression piteous in every conceivable way. "I just want you to feel my boundless love for you, is that so much to ask?" Unfortunately for him, he didn't stop at all with those maddening strokes of his, which totally ruined the entire effect. An oversight which must have occurred to him, because Ai grimaced a moment later, then shot Yusaku one of his typical coy looks. "If you wanted a blowjob, you could've just asked, you know," he grumbled, his voice as dry as a desert.

"Mmm, that's not such a bad idea," Yusaku hummed agreeably, then reached up and clasped his fingers around the trailing edge of Ai's cape, tugging on it gently. "But for now, come here."

Ai brightened up immediately, his overblown performance instantly forgotten as better things took the stage. "More kisses for me?" He chirped happily as he leaned back down, unintentionally rubbing his crotch against his own hand and Yusaku's naked cock. The smug look returned post haste as Yusaku failed to bite back a telling hiss. "Liked that, did we?" Ai intoned, his voice growing thick like honey. "Well~" There was a brief, thoughtful drawl, but then Ai huffed out a cheerful little laugh and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't want wet pants either, so we'll just have to forgo that for now."

Ai lifted himself up just so and shifted around just the tiniest bit, until all that was left on Yusaku's cock was his hand and the warm, almost humid air trapped between them. Yusaku imagined this would be incredibly awkward for a normal person, but Ai was nothing if not extremely talented in what he did with that body of his. "Now then," Ai purred happily and gave Yusaku a little peck on the lips, "Kisses for now, and then a blowjob in a little bit. When you're ready, of course."

Yusaku wasted little time in clamping his hand around the back of Ai's neck again and sealing their lips back together. More kisses were always better. This time around, however, Yusaku decided to switch it up and patiently coaxed Ai's tongue out to play instead, encouraging him to explore to his heart's content. For all that Ai would brag and boast and tease and never _shut the fuck up_ , he had problems with taking a more dominant role in their "sexytimes", as he put it. Which was incredibly cute, in a dumb sort of way, but also slightly concerning, since Yusaku kind of knew why.

For all that they were… working their way through things, Ai still had some overarching problems. Chief among them was the ever present fear he had of losing Yusaku. It was better _now_ , so much better than it had been — _please, please, never go back to that_ —, but it still caused some issues. And the issue that always arose from it whenever they had sex, of course, was that he was petrified of hurting Yusaku. Which, okay, fine, it was kind of understandable, Ai was using an artificial body that had mostly been constructed using metals and plastics — and various liquids he'd concocted for his _sexbot_ upgrades. But it was also frustrating because it was _**stupid**_ that Ai thought he could hurt him more than he already had. Which, _yes_ , was one of the things they were still working through and would be working through for years to come. Of that, Yusaku was certain. So no, Ai wouldn't take the lead of his own accord, but that didn't mean Yusaku couldn't trick him into it. He just had to be careful. Ai wasn't actually stupid, after all.

Though, now that he thought about it, today's little surprise visit was kind of an improvement on that front. After all, Ai was apparently at the point where he thought nothing of fishing Yusaku's dick out of his pants if he felt like it. The fact that it was happening in a public space was not at all ideal, but it was Ai, so Yusaku supposed he would just have to take any little victory he could get.

Yusaku's mind emptied a moment later as those skilled fingers stroked a tad bit too expertly, forcing him to break the kiss with a groan. _That was… a little too much_. Ai smirked down at him indulgently, then gave him another quick peck, before slithering down his body just so, Ai's lips eagerly wrapping around his cock in place of his hand. _That_ was also entirely too much. Ai most certainly knew his limits _quite_ well, and just how to break them. That tongue was pure magic, and in no time at all, Yusaku was clawing at the grass, desperately biting his bottom lip to keep quiet, as Ai sucked an explosive orgasm out of him. He almost whited out there for a second, it was that good.

The afterglow settled in ever so briefly, then Yusaku immediately crushed it by wondering how he was going to get back to class when it felt like he could barely move. Damn, he should have thought of that beforehand.

Ai tenderly put Yusaku back together, obviously pleased as punch with himself, then unceremoniously spit out a mouthful of semen into the grass. He didn't have a stomach yet, so there wasn't much else he could do with it, and he certainly wasn't going to filter it around with his _perfect_ artificial saliva. They'd been over this before, and Yusaku had heartily agreed with him, both sharing a thoroughly disgusted look about the subject. As for the stomach, and lack thereof, he absolutely refused to design one until he could figure out the mystery that was the tastebuds. Human biology was difficult to understand and copy, as he often bemoaned.

Yusaku continued to just lay there, watching with half a mind as Ai hopped to his feet and started brushing grass off of his clothes. Somehow the idiot had managed to avoid getting any grass stains, which was… typical. That _instinct_ of his, which was really more akin to dumb luck ninety-nine percent of the time. Once he was happy with the state of his clothing, Ai leaned down, grabbed hold of Yusaku's wrist, and mercilessly yanked him up off of the ground. An action that resulted in Yusaku falling heavily against Ai, too worn out to find his footing fast enough, which, no doubt, was the intended effect.

"My poor, precious Yusaku," Ai crooned mockingly as he wrapped his arms, and his cape, around his exhausted partner. "Did I wear you out?"

Ah, there it was. Ai's punishment for daring to lay down the rules for their game. But it was still fine. And well, after _that_ , Yusaku couldn't really find it in him to mind whether Ai thought he'd won something or not. "Yep," Yusaku admitted tiredly as he slid his arms around Ai, leaning further into that welcome embrace.

"But you're still going back to class," Ai pointed out obnoxiously.

"Yep," Yusaku said again as he squeezed a little tighter and leaned heavier against the brat. _His_ brat. He briefly debated with himself on whether he could get another kiss out of the entire affair, but then thought better of it. Ai would definitely cart him off if he tried to push his luck like that. They could do it later.

"Hmmm," Ai hummed to himself consideringly for several moments, then carefully asked, "Can you even walk?"

Yusaku huffed out a weary laugh, then pushed himself out of Ai's embrace, and took a step backwards. "Of course, I've had worse."

"I should certainly hope not," Ai muttered primly, crossing his arms and scrunching his nose up just so. "I'm the only one allowed to do that to you."

"Fair point," Yusaku conceded with an agreeable nod. "But insomnia is a harsh mistress, and I've had to deal with it enough times at school to get by."

There was a flash of concern in Ai's expression, but he hid it almost immediately behind a sour little pout. "If you say so," he grumped uncertainly, then perked up a second later as something occurred to him. "I can still ride you later though, right?"

"As long as there's coffee, I don't see why not," Yusaku smirked confidently at him, before turning to begin the long, arduous task of shuffling his way back up to the main building. It was going to be a long walk. Hmm, maybe he should try calling Takeru once he'd made it back up there. Surely his friend would take pity on him and help him get back up to their classrooms.

The catcall that wafted out behind him was completely expected and thus utterly ignored. Ai could not actually see his ass, thank you very much, both his shirt tails _and_ his jacket were in the way.

Oh yeah, he was going to need food too, since he'd missed out on lunch for this. Coffee and food, Yusaku would have to insist on getting both before absolutely anything else could happen later. A dinner date then, maybe? Seemed like a good idea. He'd send Ai a text about it later. Though, they were _not_ going to Cafe Nagi. No. Absolutely not. The hotdog jokes would never end. He _did_ have his limits and that was one of them.


End file.
